Space Oddity
by Richard Redd
Summary: Cal debe abandonar la tripulación por un tiempo, pero su relación con Merrin no esta bien y el quiere dejar algunas cosas en claro antes de su partida. JEDI FALLEN ORDER.


**Space Oddity.**

Veo una estrella fugaz pasando fuera de mi ventana y ya puedo sentir como pierde la gracia después de ser la decima que veo en la noche. Ellas me recuerdan que ya no estoy en Dathomir y que al otro lado de la puerta hay personas con el mismo objetivo que yo.

Ya paso un año desde todo aquel incidente con Holocrón, un año desde que me uní a la tripulación y que empecé a formar parte de algo mas grande que los Jedi y las Hermanas de la Noche.

Se podría decir que la labor que hacemos no es bien vista ni por el Imperio ni por la gente normal, pero cada uno de nosotros entendía lo necesaria que era llevarla a cabo por el bien de la galaxia. Básicamente, nos ganábamos la vida interrumpiendo naves Imperiales de su curso, asaltándolas y deshaciéndonos de lo que llevasen, como armas, planos, mensajes codificados, comida, etc.

Esta bien, nosotros salvamos lo que podemos para donarlo a las personas que se vieron sumamente afectadas por el conflicto contra el Imperio, pero el resto de nuestro escuadrón no. Saw Guerrera básicamente quiere que todo desaparezca lo mas rápido posible y que se deje la menor evidencia, pero nosotros no somos asesinos, y menos gente que hace estas cosas por gusto, si tenemos que robar es por la gente necesitada, si tenemos que mentir, incluso si tenemos que matar.

Cal y Cere nunca se han sentido arrepentidos por unirse a la causa de Saw, pero si creen que hay mejores formas de hacer las cosas, y que la organización haría que pudiéramos rescatar el doble de lo que hacemos en cada asalto, pero el tiene el apoyo de todos los otros que se empeñan en nuestra misma tarea, lo que nos deja a nosotros solos.

Por otro lado.

Cal es ahora nuestro capitán, a petición de Greez por supuesto, y a rendido en ese puesto como nadie mas lo podría hacer.

Lo que pasa es que se a requerido mas de el debido a esto, que por consecuente hace que tenga que ir de un lado para otro por orden de Saw, planeando y ayudando a los demás equipos en sus asaltos, lo que consume gran parte de su tiempo.

Es mas, ya han pasado un par de días desde que no nos vemos, y cuando lo hacemos, se comporta de manera distante e intenta ignorarme por tonterías, lo que me lleva a pensar si el puesto de capitán se le ha subido mucho a la cabeza.

Odiaría que alguien como el se echara a perder por algo así.

…

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana, la estrella ya había pasado.

Supongo que esa era mi señal para dormirme de una vez.

Mañana probablemente seria un día mas, despertar, trabajar, dormir, así que no debería haber un por que a dormir tranquilamente esta noche.

**Esa misma noche, 3:00 am.**

Me despierto de manera inconsciente y con mi pelo totalmente desordenado solo para darme cuenta de que son las 3 de la madrugada.

Siento como mis labios me reclaman un vaso de agua mientras que mi cuerpo me pide que solo siga durmiendo, pero sería muy de floja no levantarme y caminar 10 pasos hasta la cocina.

Obviamente opte por levantarme no sin antes pasar al baño a mojar mi cara para despertar un poco. Al mirarme al espejo y ver mi reflejo, veo aun la cara de alguien que le faltan horas de sueño y que notoriamente la acaban de despertar.

Nadie se ve particularmente lindo después de una siesta.

Luego de esto, camino hasta la cocina y por fin puedo beber algo de agua, la que se siente realmente bien pasando por mi garganta.

Al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa me doy cuenta de que sobre esta también hay una mochila y una linterna encendida, al parecer alguien se le había olvidado apagarla. Agarro el artefacto y lo apago, solo para pensar en quien pudo ser tan descuidado, no por que pudo haber ocasionado un accidente, si no que, vamos ¿Quién no se da cuenta que dejo una linterna encendida?.

No le doy mas importancia, después de todo probablemente fue Greez.

Caminando de regreso a mi cama, puedo ver las fotos colocadas sobre una repisa, las que muestran varios de los mejores momento que tuvimos a lo largo de este año juntos. Puedo ver en algunas fotos a toda la tripulación, yo, Cal, Cere, Greez y BD. Me detengo a ver una la cual me sigue dando gracia, en la que estoy yo usando uno de los ponchos de Cal, el cual me queda enorme y la capucha tapa casi todo mi rostro. Esa vez había una lluvia horrible y recuerdo que paso solo unos días después de lo ocurrido con el Holocrón.

Recuerdo esos días con alegría, fueron los días en que estuvimos mas unidos que nunca, sobre todo yo y el, ya que ambos mostrábamos interés en aprender uno del otro y de dedicar tiempo para cada uno de nuestros amigos, sin tener nada que lo impidiera.

Ja.

Creo que si estoy enojada un poco con el.

Por un lado siento que no es su culpa por cumplir sus responsabilidades, pero por otro siento que no justifica que se este comportando como un tonto conmigo. Tampoco quería decirle como me sentía, o darle un por que, ya que podría parecer muy inmaduro de mi parte.

Después de todo, el es el jefe y yo un miembro mas de esta tripulación.

Al quedar frente a la puerta un ruido detrás mío logra llamar mi atención. Me giro solo para encontrarme con la nada, todo parecía estar en orden, el pasillo que dirigía a la cabina no mostraba signos de haber cambiado en absoluto.

Es raro, juraría haber escuchado algo.

Doy media vuelta de nuevo para irme a la cama de una vez, pero no logre reaccionar a las manos que me tomaron por detrás, tapándome la boca y pasando un brazo por mi cuello, haciendo que no pueda gritar por ayuda.

Normalmente podría liberarme de cualquier ladrón que tenga la valentía para entrar a nuestra nave, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte, por mas que forcejeaba no podía quitar sus manos de mi cuello, así que opte por otra opción.

Mi tamaño me permitió voltear y propinarle un empujón con una explosión de icor lo suficiente fuerte para que este chocara con la pared del fondo.

Mis ojos brillaron verde a la vez que cargaba mis manos de magia, apunto de carbonizar a quien sea que se estuviera escondiendo detrás de las sombras.

Pero nunca paso.

-¡Merrin, soy yo!- Grita aquel sujeto.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

Mis ojos y manos volvieron a la normalidad, solo para agacharme y quedarme jadeando después de tal susto propinado por el ya no tan desconocido.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

-¿Qué creías que iba a pasar *pausa* si hacías eso?- le digo a la misma distancia en la que lo deje.

El se levanta con dificultad desde el otro lado del pasillo, quejándose por el poco amigable golpe contra la pared que recibió.

-Perdón- Me dice finalmente -Quería asustarte, pero no contaba con que…- me mira y sonríe.

"Idiota" pienso.

-Aterrizamos hace unos 30 minutos en Kashyyyk- Me explica mientras se sienta frente a la holomesa -Llegue aquí, deje mi mochila sobre la mesa y mi linterna, pero te escuche saliendo y pensé "¿Por qué no?"-

Lo miro seria, de verdad no tenia ganas de hablar con el.

-Claro- digo sin mas, queriendo ir a dormir, pero cuando quiero marcharme, el toma mi mano rápidamente. Nos miramos detenidamente. Yo puse cara de sorpresa, quería que me soltara, que no me hable nunca mas si puede, ya que prefiero eso a estar jugando a las evasivas con el.

Mi expresión fue suficiente para dejarle en claro lo que quería, entonces me soltó, no sin antes quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Algo te molesta?- me dice tan tranquilo.

Creo que no hay forma mas eficaz y efectiva para hacer enojar a una mujer que esas tres palabras. Intente disimularlo, pero no creo que haya funcionado del todo.

Respiro profundamente antes de responder.

-No- le digo fríamente para dar media vuelta -hasta mañana, Cal- Me despido.

-¡espera!- levanta la voz.

-¿Qué quieres?- digo siguiendo mi camino.

-No te vayas, es que yo…- lo escucho decir a mis espaldas -Venia a despedirme-

…

-Si, claro- digo sarcástica.

-Es enserio- termina.

Me doy vuelta, esperando que soltara una carcajada o algo que me dejara en claro que jugaba conmigo, lo cual, abría sido mejor que estar diciendo la verdad.

Pero esas palabras cayeron duras sobre mi, la forma en que lo dijo denoto que no se trataba de un chiste.

Sentí rabia, la cual me hacia no poder dar una respuesta a lo que acababa de escuchar. Prefería no creerle.

No voltee completamente, si no que deje mi cuerpo de costado, girando la cabeza lo justo para que mi pelo tapara parte de mis ojos. No quería que el se diera cuenta.

Siento su mirada, siento su tristeza y como espera una respuesta que nunca llego.

-Bueno…- continua -Quieren que vaya durante dos años a entrenar futuros pilotos que formaran parte de lo que se menciona ya, como una tal rebelión- cada palabra arruinaba aun mas la situación -Intente hablar por ustedes diciendo que si podían acompañarme, que estábamos en esto juntos, pero Saw recalco que cada uno tenia un propio trabajo que hacer, y el de ustedes es aquí, no en otra parte, así tenia que ser y así seria- Dice interpretando lo que Saw Guerrera le dijo.

Mi silencio se hizo presente una vez mas en el lugar, y note como esta vez Cal si parecía haber perdido la paciencia.

El se levanta y me toma se los hombros suave pero también desesperadamente.

-Merrin, necesito que me digas algo- me habla poniéndose a mi altura.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar?- le digo molesta -¡Nos abandonas!- lo empujo levemente intentando apartarlo.

-Eso no es… agh- dice intentando explicar.

-¡Llevas días! No, ¡meses! Sin hablarme, ignorando mis consejos e intentando evitar estar conmigo a solas ¿Quieres responder algo? ¡Responde esto!- intento golpearlo pero logra sostener mis dos puños.

…

-Los demás del grupo ya lo sabían- dice Cal soltándome.

Abro los ojos y de ellos comienzan a salir lagrimas, ya no podía con tantas emociones juntas.

-¿Acaso nunca tuvimos la suficiente confianza para que me lo dijeras?- Le dije cansada -¿Oh simplemente no valía la pena hacerlo?- el intentaba esconder su rostro de mi mirada, pero yo lo buscaba intentando que me respondiera de alguna forma.

Llego un momento en el que Cal tomo mis manos de manera gentil, y coloca su frente en mi cabeza.

-Siéntate conmigo- dice llevándome de vuelta al sillón frente a la holomesa.

El se queda pensando un momento lo que va a decir, mientras que la oscuridad de la noche cubre casi por completo el interior de la nave, solo había un pequeño rastro de luz dado por el brillo del cielo nocturno.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti-

…

-Me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que te empecé a extrañar cada vez que me iba, desde que me empezó a molestar cada vez que otro te hacia reír-

Eso no podía ser verdad.

-Luego, cuando me dijeron que debía irme por un largo tiempo, me di cuenta de lo peligroso que es enamorarse en estos días- el espacio entre ambos parecía acortarse de manera involuntaria -Los sentimientos pueden ser una distracción muy peligrosa pero…- su mirada baja a mis labios -Contigo se sienten tan bien-

-E-eso no explica el por que de tu actitud- respondo casi como un susurro.

-Pensé que así podría olvidarte mas fácilmente, saber que ya no era lo mismo de antes aliviaba un poco la carga de la nueva vida que llevamos y aunque fue algo doloroso, también fue lo mejor para ambos- dice finalizando.

El se pone de pie.

-No quería irme sin que lo supieras- toma la mochila que traía y comienza a caminar a la salida -Cuídate, cuida de los demás- oigo como su voz se hace mas frágil y siento como intenta disimularlo.

-Adiós, Merrin-

"Oh no, esto si que no iba a terminar ahí"

Pensé decidida.

Lo siguiente que hago es correr antes de que el llegue a la salida, y solo paso un momento cuando ya estaba con ambas manos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo de manera brusca sin importar si el lo quería o no. El responde tirando su mochila al piso y poniendo las manos en mi cintura, acercando nuestros cuerpos aun mas.

A tal punto llegamos que ambos tropezamos y quedábamos tirados en el suelo, riéndonos por la acumulación de emociones que traíamos y que acababan de ser liberadas.

-Agh…- dice Cal con disgusto.

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto estando sobre el.

El ríe.

-Todo mi esfuerzo de meses y meses para no pensar en ti se acaba de ir a la basura-

Le regalo una sonrisa para volver a besarlo, supongo que unas horas comparadas a dos años no significaban nada.

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Y un gracias mas especial a todos los que comentaron y le dieron a favoritas a mis otras historias 3.**

**Si te gusto ¡Anímate a comentar!.**


End file.
